Doorknobs and Diamond Bracelets
by chloebeale
Summary: Fiona and Drew haven't laid ground rules on what to do when their respective girlfriends come over. Fimogen/Drianca oneshot with Bimogen friendship.


She scrambles to straighten up the loft. It's a lot harder keeping it clean now that she's living with Drew, and based on her latest text message, Imogen is already on her way over. Fiona guesses that she doesn't have much time, so she's running through the living room, plumping up the pillows. Not that Imogen cares how the pillows look or even if her house is a little messy, but it's important to Fiona to always give a good impression. It is during her cleaning spree that she notices it-a sock on Drew's doorknob. For a moment she raises her eyebrows, wondering why on earth Drew would place what should be in a drawer on the knob of the door, but then she realizes what it must mean. "Eugh," she says to herself. It's not that Bianca isn't good looking, no, it's definitely not that, because even Fiona has noticed how attractive she is. Rather, it's thinking of what is going on behind that door that grosses her out the most.

She doesn't have much time to think about the situation though, because seconds later she hears a rhythmic knock at the door. Imogen is knocking to the rhythm of one of Whisperhug's songs. Fiona knows this because she's been to every one of their rehearsals to support her girlfriend since they became official. She smiles to herself and fixes her hair in the mirror before flouncing over to answer the door.

"Hey! I'm so glad you could come over." Fiona says happily, immediately throwing her arms around Imogen. Her girlfriend grins back at her and squeezes her tightly.

"Me too. But were you serious about Drew Torres living here with you?" Imogen doesn't quite believe her. It's not as if her girlfriend and Adam's older brother have anything in common. She doesn't fathom why Fiona would ever allow him to live with her.

Fiona rolls her eyes. "The evidence speaks for itself." She murmurs, gesturing to the covered doorknob. Imogen looks at her in horror.

"Ew!" She wrinkles her nose at the thought. She gives Fiona an innocent, doe-eyed stare. "But they could be doing...ANYTHING...in there!"

"Oh, come on, Im. He's not going to put a sock on the doorknob if they're playing Scrabble."

Imogen puts her fingers in her ears. "I don't want to think about this! Lalalalala." She ignores Fiona, looking adorable as ever as she does so. Fiona grabs her hands and pulls them down, while also bringing their lips together into a swift kiss.

"Would you rather think about this?" Fiona questions before kissing her again. Imogen, unable to compose herself, merely nods and embraces her girlfriend. Then, a moment later, she pulls away.

Imogen points to Fiona's bedroom. "If you don't mind, I'd feel more comfortable...in there. I don't really want Drew or Bianca walking in on us kissing." She admits. The older girl agrees and she grabs Imogen's hand, pulling her into the room. With a devious smirk, Fiona places a diamond bracelet on her doorknob, then closes the door. At least her way is a bit classier than a dirty sock.

-

On the other side of the loft, Bianca DeSousa sighs. She leans against her boyfriend's bare chest and looks into his dark eyes, giving him a smile. She can't think of the last time she was this content. Drew gazes back at her adoringly and Bianca gives him a peck on the lips before sitting up. He looks as if he is about to protest and she laughs.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to the kitchen to get a drink." Bianca assures him. "You wore me out." She tells him and he beams proudly back at her, his eyes following her movements. She makes her way to the closet and pulls out one of Drew's white wife beaters, slipping it on over her frame. The shirt reaches her upper thigh and he can't help but think she looks hot as hell right now. Clad only in the shirt and a pair of panties, she makes her way into the kitchen.

As she walks through the living room, Bianca sees signs of Fiona everywhere. She hasn't decided how she feels about them being roommates yet, it's not as if she and Fiona have ever been friends or anything. The whole living situation just feels very awkward to her. As she thinks to herself, Bianca makes it to the kitchen only to see someone's head stuck in the refrigerator. For a split second she thinks it's Fiona, but when the girl turns around, she realizes it's Imogen. The other girl's eyes widen and she stammers awkwardly.

"H-hi, Bianca." Imogen stands there with a blanket wrapped around her. Her cheeks are burning with embarrassment. "How are you?" She manages, twirling a pigtail around her finger.

Bianca looks at her bemusedly. "I'm great." She reaches into the fridge and chooses a bottle of water, uncapping it and taking a sip. She feels Imogen's eyes on her as she does so. "I heard that you and Fiona were together, I just didn't believe it until now." Imogen narrows her gaze, not sure of what to say. "Oh, you don't think I'd care, do you?" The other girl looks crestfallen and Bianca backtracks. "Bad choice of words. I care, obviously-I care about YOU, but I'm not going to be all judgmental because you're dating a girl. All I care is that you're happy." Bianca pauses. "You...are happy, right?"

"Yes!" Imogen squeaks, nodding profusely. Bianca laughs.

"I'm glad. It's good to see you happy." She admits. "I haven't seen you in awhile. We should hang out again sometime." Bianca offers sincerely.

Imogen's smile only widens. "I'd really like that."

"Great! I promise to wear more clothes next time, if you do." The curly haired girl teases, causing the other's blush to reappear. She chuckles and gives a little wave before making her way back to her boyfriend's bedroom.

Trying to regain her composure, Imogen lets out a sigh. Then, a giggle. She hurries along to Fiona's room to tell her what has just happened.


End file.
